Joongie, naughty eoh?
by kim anna shinotsuke
Summary: Kim Jaejoong yang merasa di abaikan Jung Yunho suaminya bahkan belum tersentuh sejak satu bulan menikah, membuat Jaejoong memilih cara exstrim untuk menggoda beruangnya agar mau menyentuhnya. Apakah usaha Kitty centil akan berhasil? Dan sebenarnya apa alasan di balik sikap Yunho yang tidak kunjung me'nodai' istrinya! Just YUNJAE/BL/DLDR please go! UPDATE!
1. Chapter 1

**Joongie, naughty eoh?**

**By : Anna Kim **

**YunJae**

**.**

**.**

**Warning :**

**Gaje, Boys Love, YAOI, M-preg, typo(s), Lemon (maybe), Kelalaian milik saya kesempurnaan milik Tuhan dan YunJae, sampaikan kritik dan saran dengan bahasa yang sopan, DLDR!**

**.**

**.**

**Summary :**

**Kim Jaejoong yang merasa di abaikan Jung Yunho suaminya bahkan belum tersentuh sejak satu bulan menikah, membuat Jaejoong memilih cara exstrim untuk menggoda beruangnya agar mau menyentuhnya. Apakah usaha Kitty centil akan berhasil? Dan sebenarnya apa alasan di balik sikap Yunho yang tidak kunjung me'nodai' istrinya?!**

**.**

**.**

Cerry lips merah yang terbingkai sempurna di wajah rupawan pria cantik bermata besar dan jernih itu terus mengerucut, ekspresi kesal terlihat jelas di wajah rupawan yang menjurus ke cantik. Sesekali pria cantik itu menghembuskan nafas ke udara lewat mulut mungilnya membuat poni hitam sedahinya bergerak lembut.

Meskipun pria, tapi dirinya memiliki paras wajah yang cantik, bahkan melebihi kecantikan wanita, kesempurnaan wujudnya di tunjang dengan kulit putih susu yang terlihat sangat menggiurkan untuk disentuh. Jaejoong nama pria cantik itu, atau lebih tepatnya Jung Jaejoong. Sebenarnya marga awal pria cantik itu adalah Kim namun setelah menikah dengan Yunho satu bulan lalu marganya berubah menjadi Jung, tentu saja mengikuti marga suaminya Jung Yunho.

Jung Yunho, pria tampan pemilik kerajaan bisnis Korsel, dengan aset yang sudah tak di ragukan lagi. Hotel, mall dan aset lainya. Mungkin karena hal itu yang menyebabkan Yunho selalu di sibukkan dengan setumpuk document hingga mengabaikan istri cantiknya yang tidak di pungkiri butuh perhatian darinya atau lebih tepatnya sentuhan darinya, atau karena alasan lain? Entahlah hanya Yunho yang tau ( juga author /plak/ )

Jaejoong sang istri yang sudah sejak berapa menit lalu di anggurkan oleh Yunho, berdiri di sisi meja kerja Yunho, tempat di mana pria tampan itu tengah bercinta dengan kekasihnya ( document perusahaan ) kedua tangan Jaejoong melipat di depan dada berisinya, mata doe indahnya menatap tajam suaminya yang sepertinya tidak menyadari aura kelam yang menguar dari dalam tubuhnya.

_Well_, Jaejoong bisa mentolerir jika Yunho sibuk di kantor, tapi ini.. demi seluruh koleksi boneka gajah dan hello kittynya. Bukankah sekarang Yunho sedang di rumah dan terlebih ini malam hari. Bahkan jam tak berguna yang bertengger menyebalkan di dinding ruang kerja suaminya sudah menunjukkan pukul 11.00 malam. Bukankah akan lebih baik jika Yunho menghabiskan malam dingin bersamanya di atas peraduan hingga membuat sang istri merasa hangat. Bukan sebaliknya? _Hell no_! Jaejoong sudah geram, untuk kali ini kesabaran pria cantik itu sudah berada di titik terendahnya.

Brak..

Jaejoong menutup laptop, benda sialan yang di anggap menjadi musuh abadinya karena Yunho lebih memilih memperhatiakn tulisan atau diagram rumit yang tertera di layar benda hitam itu di banding dirinya, dan selanjutnya yang di lakukan Jaejoong segera mendudukkan pantatnya di atas pangkuan Yunho, tentunya sebelum suami tampanya memprotes akan tindakan spontanya.

"Boo..." Mata musang Yunho menatap tak suka istri cantiknya yang memasang wajah _innocent_-nya. bahkan makluk cantik yang duduk di pangkuanya justru melingkarkan dua tangnya di leher Yunho.

"Boo.. Yunnie sibuk, besok ada rapat penting jadi Boojae jangan berulah. _Arra_!" Yunho masih tetap dengan tatapan tajamnya namun terlihat lembut secara bersamaan, sungguh Yunho sudah cukup pusing dengan urusan kantornya dan ingin segera di selesaikanya agar dirinya bisa beristirahat hingga besok bisa kembali _fresh_, tapi sepertinya perkerjaanya yang sudah hampir kelar harus terbengkalai akibat istri cantiknya yang mulai berulah lagi. Yah, lagi.. bukan hanya satu atau dua kali Boojae-nya mengganggunya saat berkerja tapi sudah terlau sering, terkadang Yunho kesal namun dirinya selau tidak bisa marah jika sudah berurusan dengan istri cantiknya yang terkadang kelewat sensitif.

"Emm..." Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, wajahnya menunduk menatap kancing piayam tidur yang dikenakan Yunho dengan bibir terus terpout. Yunho mengenyritkan alisnya, karena merasa tidak puas dengan jawaban Jaejoong.

"Dingin..." Jaejoong berguman, kepalanya di sandarkan di dada bidang Yunho,

"Tentu saja dingin.. lihat pakaianmu.."

Jaejoong semakin memanyunkan bibirnya mendnegar pernyataan Yunho yang di anggapnya tidak romantis itu.

'Dasar beruang _pabbo_.. Joongie berpakain seperti ini kan untukmu.. aish... menyebalkan, seharusnya kau tergoda Jung _Pabbo_.' Jaejoong terus mengumpat dalam hati. Sebenarnya apa yang di katakan Yunho tidak salah. Kenapa di musim dingin seperti ini Jaejoong bukanya mengenakan piyama tidur lengan panjang seperti Yunho yang tentu sedikit banyak bisa menghangatkan tubuhnya, bukan dengan kaos oblong yang luar biasa kebesaran dan boxcer minim, wajar saja jika Jaejoong kedinginan.

'Baiklah, sepertinya harus menjalankan rencana kedua..' Jaejoong ber_smirk_ ria, membuat Yunho menatap heran padanya.

"Yunnie..." Jaejoong merengek manja,

"_Waeo_ Boo?" Yunho memijit pelipisnya, merasa sedikit kesal dengan tindakan Jaejoong yang terkesan berbelit-belit di matanya, demi Tuhan Yunho sudah sangat lelah dan ingin secepatnya menyeseaikan perkerjaanya.

"Balurkan ketubuh Joongie!" Jaejoong menyodorkan botol minyak telon ke Yunho,

"_Arraseo_.. berbaliklah.!" Lagi-lagi Jaejoong menanggapi dengan gelengan kepala saat Yunho menyuruhnya untuk berbalik memunggungi-nya. Bukankah Jaejoong memintanya membalurkan minyak telon itu kepunggungnya lantas kenapa Jaejoong enggan.

Srak..

"Balurakn di dada Joongie, _ppali_." Jaejoong menyingkap kaos yang di pakainya, membuat dada berisi serta perut ratanya yang putih mulus terkespos di depan mata Yunho, Jaejoong berharap cara ini akan berhasil. Hanya _seme_ tidak normal yang tidak tergiur dengan sajian menjanjikan di depannya. Jaejoong senyum-senyum membayangkan tangan berotot suaminya yang akan bergriliya di dadanya.

Tanpa banyak bicara Yunho menuruti perintah istri manjanya, dengan telaten Yunho membalurkan minyak telon itu ke dada Jaejoong lengkap dengan ekspresi wajah biasanya. Demi Tuhan Jung Yunho tidakkah kau tergiur dengan dada montok istrimu yang sudah menuggu untuk di_rape_. _Aigoo_...

Jaejoong menggigit bibir bawahnya, karena tak sanggup menahan gejolak birahiya, saat merasakan tangan berotot Yunho mengusap-upap dadanya. Demi Tuhan, Jaejoong merasa iri dengan Hyorin tetangga sebelah rumahnya dan juga teman baiknya dari kecil. Yeoja berkulit eksotis itu langsung kehilangan keperawananya di malam pertama usia pesta pernikahan, sedangkan dirinya. Boro-boro di perawani, tahap _foreplay_ saja belum. Jaejoong jadi meragukan kenormalan suaminya.

"Engh.." desahan kecil lolos dari cerry _lips_ merahnya, saat dirinya merasa terbuai akan sentuhan Yunho yang menurutnya tengah memanjakan dadanya, lagi-lagi Jaejoong di buat mendesah kecewa saatYunho menyudahi aksinya dan kemblai menurunkan kaos yang tadi sempat tersingkap.

"Sudah selesai..."

Sreak..

Yunho mengangkat tubuh Jaejoong dari pangkuannya, membopongnya ala bridal style, lengkap dengan raut wajah biasanya, hal yang sukses membuat Jaejoong drop. Yunho mengabaikan tatapan shock Jaejoong, justru kaki jenjangnya melangkah mantap keluar ruang kerja menuju kamar utama yang terletak di di samping ruang kerjanya.

Bruk..

Yunho meletakkan tubuh Jaejoong di atats ranjang, menarik selimut tebal membungkus tubuh Jaejoong hingga dada. Senyum tipis terukir di bibir hatinnya.

Cup~

Yunho mendaratak kecupan singkat di dahi Jaejoong, mata musangnya menatap lembut wajah cantik Jaejoong, sementara yang di tatap menunjukkan ekspresi yang sulit untuk din jabarkan. Kesal, shock, kecewa, marah, semuanya tergambar jelas di wajah Jaejoong.

"Tidurlah dulua, nanti Yunnie menyusul dan..."

"Dan apa?!" Jaejoong menjawab sengit, lengkap dengan wajah masamnya.

"Dan.. jangan bertingkah yang aneh-aneh, karena kau tau Boo.. itu tidak akan berhasil." Yunho tersenyum tipis yang di mata Jaejoong terlihat sangat menyebalkan. Yunho bukan tidak tau jika istri centilnya sedang berniat menggodanya, tapi ada alasan kenapa dirinya belum ingin menyentuh Jaejoong sampai satu bulan usia perkawinan mereka.

Jaejoong menatap kesal pungung tegap Yunho yang berjalan keluar kamar, meninggalkan dirinya dalam keadaan mood buruk.

"JUNG _PABO_... _PABO_!... semoga benda di selangkanganmu benar-benar berkarat... argghhkk!"

Jaejoong mengumpat kesal, kedua tanganya memukul-mukul boneka beruang besar pemberian Yunho, hadiah natal tahu lalu saat dirinya belum menyandang status nyonya Jung. Tak tau kah kau Jung Jaejoong jika seseorang yang tengah kau beri sumpah serapah tengah mati-matian menahan tawanya di balik pintu kamar. _Aigoo_...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~~~TBC...END~~~~~**

**.**

**.**

FF ringan, sekedar selingan n udah lama mendep di PC ( ngetiknya iseng pas lagi kerjaan senggang ) berhubung akhir-akhir ini kesehatan anna lagi kurang fit, hingga belum bisa update ff lama jeongmal mianhe. (sama sekali gak maksud untuk nelantarin T-T)

Sejujurnya anna mulai galau, mau update ff yang mana dulu.. (kebanyakan utang sih) jadi chingudeul yang kebetulan ngikutin ff Yunjae yang anna tulis, bisa request maunya FF yang judulnya apa dulu yang di update. He..e..e.,

Dua atau tiga hari kemudian anna update deh.. ^^

Terakhir "review jika berkenan" and luv u all_


	2. Chapter 2

**Joongie, naughty eoh?**

**By : Anna Kim **

**YunJae**

** . **

**.**

**Warning :**

**Gaje, Boys Love, YAOI, M-preg, typo(s), Lemon (maybe), Kelalaian milik saya kesempurnaan milik Tuhan dan YunJae, sampaikan kritik dan saran dengan bahasa yang sopan, DLDR!**

**.**

**.**

"_JUNG PABO... PABO!... semoga benda di selangkanganmu benar-benar berkarat... argghhkk!"_

_Jaejoong mengumpat kesal, kedua tanganya memukul-mukul boneka beruang besar pemberian Yunho, hadiah natal tahu lalu saat dirinya belum menyandang status nyonya Jung. Tak tau kah kau Jung Jaejoong jika seseorang yang tengah kau beri sumpah serapah tengah mati-matian menahan tawanya di balik pintu kamar. Aigoo..._

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 2**

**.**

**.**

Pagi yang hangat terlihat jelas dengan sinar mentari yang membias menembus rimbunan daun pohon _maple_ yang berjajar rapi di halaman KIRIN Senior High School. Kelopak aneka bunga mulai bermekaran seiring dengan datangnya musim semi. Musim yang sangat dinantikan oleh _namja_ berparas rupawan pemilik mata _doe_ indah, Kim Jaejoong.

Kelas sedang dalam keadaan tidak aktif karena sudah selesai ujian semester, jadi Jaejoong memilih untuk bermalas-malasan di atas atap sekolah. Bahkan _doe eyes_ indahnya terpejam rapat seiring hembusan nafas halusnya, bertanda jika Jaejoong sedang terlelap. Mungkin _namja_ berparas kelewat cantik itu terbuai akan hembusan angin sejuk hingga membuatnya tak cukup mampu menghalau rasa kantuknya.

"Yunnieah..." Jaejoong memeluk erat tubuh kekar _namja_ tampan pemilik mata setajam musang yang berstaus suaminya, menghirup dalam aroma tubuh maskulin yang memabukkan, aroma yang menggelitik indra penciummnya. Jaejoong semakin mengeratkan pelukkannya.

"Yunniee... _touch me_..." gumannan lirih meluncur dari cerry lips merah itu.

"JUNG JAEJOONG _PERVERTTT_... aku CHANGMIN! Shim Changmin bukan Yunnie... aishh..."

"Mwo!"

Duagh!

"_APPOYO_!" Changmin meringis kesakitan dengan tangan menutup area selangkangannya, saat merasakan sakit yang teramat sangat pada alat vitalnya akibat tendangan spontan Jaejoong. Sementara Jaejoong justru memasang cengiran blo'onnya.

"KAU! Mau menghancurkan masa depannku Jae?! Aisshh.. kau!" Changmin berjengkit kebelakang dan terduduk kesakitan. _Namja _tampan bermarga Shim sahabat jaejoong itu mengutuk sahabatnya yang tega menyakiti miliknya, padahalkan bukan salahnya.

Changmin sedikit menyesal, niat awal dirinya pergi ke atap sekolah untuk menghindari wakil kesiswaan yang mengejarnya justru berakhir dengan penganiayaan Jaejoong. Bodohnya Changmin hanya patuh saat tiba-tiba Jaejoong memeluk erat tubuhnya dengan mata terpejam, padahal dirinya menghampiri _namja_ cantik itu hanya untuk menyapanya namun justru kesialan yang di dapatnya. _Poor_ Changmin

"_Mianhe_... he.e..." Jaejoong memasang aksi senyuman lima jarinya, yang ditanggapi dengan decakan sinis Changmin.

.

"Apa suamimu belum menyentuhmu hem? ck.. apa Jung Yunho itu tidak normal? Jika dilihat kau sangat... " Changmin memotong ucapanya, mata jernihnya mengamati Jaejoong dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kakinya yang terbungkus sepatu, Jaejoong yang mengerti sontak melotokan _doe eyes_nya. "sangat apa?!" Jaejoong berdesis tajam.

Sreak.

Changmin mengubah posisi duduknya jadi menghadap Jaejoong. Tadinya keduanya duduk bersebelahan di pinggir atap sekolah. Mata jernih Changmin memandang Jaejoong intens.

"Bibirmu merah dan kenyal, matamu indah... rambut hitammu sangat lembut dan wangi, kulitmu putih bersih dan terlebih dadamu.. sexy. Bisa kusimpulkan kau itu _uke_ sempurna. Tapi, aku penasaran dengan satu hal."

Changmin memasang _smirk_nya dan terlihat berfikir, Jaejoong memasang tatapan bingungnya. _Namja_ cantik itu sudah kebal dengan setiap kata-kata _vulgar_ yang kerap kali meluncur dari bibir Changmin mengingat mereka bersahabat sejak kecil yah, meski Jaejoong harus pindah ke Amerika sejak usia 10 tahun dan baru kembali ke Seoul satu tahun yang lalu karena ingin melanjutkan sekolah di Seoul.

_Namja_ cantik berusia 16 tahun itu pulang untuk melihat wajah suaminya yang sudah terikat dengannya sejak dirinya lahir. Begitulah kata _Eomma_nya dan keluarga Jung. Hal konyol mungkin. Tapi seperti itulah kenyataannya.

Penikahan yang terbilang tak masuk akal karena perbedaan usia yang terpaut jauh. Jaejoong 16 tahun sedangkan suaminya Jung Yunho 31 tahun.

"Bagaimana dengan _little_ Jaejoong eoh?"

Pletak

"_Appo jae! Jinjja_? Kau suka sekali mengaiayaku hah! Aku lebih tua darimu bocah." Changmin bersungut-sungut, tanganya mengelus kepalanya setelah digeplak oleh Jaejoong.

"Rasakan. Kau mesum Shim!" Jaejoong berdesis tajam

"Apa kau tidak JUNG JEJOONG!" Changmin membalas tak kalah tajamnya.

"Hey, tiang. Pelankan suaramu, kau mau satu sekolah tau jika Kim Jaejoong sudah menikah dan terlebih dengan _ahjussi-ajusshi_. _Hell.. please_." Jaejoong memutar bola matanya jengah.

Pada kenyataanya pernikahan Jaejoong dan Yunho memang di rahasiakan dari publik mengingat posisi Yunho sebagai pengusaha sukses dan status Jaejoong yang masih pelajar di bawah umur. Masing-masing pihak keluarga tidak mau merusak reputasi Jung Yunho yang mungkin akan di kira _ahjussi_ pedofilia yang menikahi bocah di bawah umur. Padahal jika di teliti lebih jauh usia Jaejoong yang 16 tahun sangat berbanding terbalik dengan pemikiran dan gaya hidupnya salahkan Jaejoong yang besar di Amerika dan ditambah dengan keadaan keluarganya yang _broken home_.

Sex, mabuk, pergaulan bebas bukan hal yang tabu di tempatnya tinggal dulu 'Amerika'. Bahkan hampir semua teman-temannya sudah melakukan sex sejak usia 14 tahun hanya dirinya yang belum karena Mrs Kim tidak akan membiarkan Jaejoong terjerumus semakin jauh hal itu yang menyebabkan Jaejoong kembali di pualngkan ke Korea. Jaejoong juga tidak ingin mengecewakan Mrs Kim yang susah payah membesarkannya sendiri pasca perceraian dengan _Appa_nya. Perkataan Mrs Kim terngiang begitu saja di benak Jaejoong.

"_Jika kau menginginkan sexs. Maka mintalah pada suamimu."_

"_Ahjussi_? tapi nyatanya kau tergila-gila padanya huh." Changmin mencebikkan bibirnya, matanya melirik Jaejoong yang hanya terdiam, tanda jika _namja_ cantik itu mati kutu.

"..."

"Apa kau mencintai suamimu?" Changmin bertanya penuh selidik.

"Tergantung!" Jaejoong menjawab enteng.

"Maksudmu?" Changmin mengenyritkan dahinya pertanda tidak mengerti, ekspresi bingung Changmin ditanggapi dengan kekehan pelan Jaejoong.

"Selama _Ahjussi_ tampan memenuhi semua kebutuhanku dan itu termasuk SEX! Jaejoong menjawab enteng dengan wajah _innocent_nya, tidak sadar jika apa yang barusan terucap dari cerry lipsnya sukses membuat Changmin cengo'

"Sepertinya Amerika sudah benar-benar mengubahmu Jae.. kau terlihat liar!" Changmin menatap dalam wajah rupawan Jaejoong, _namja_ cantik itu hanya memandang jauh kedepan membiarkan Changmin tenggelam dalam pemikirannya sendiri.

"Bagi pematiknya!" Jaejoong menyelipkan rokok di bibir _plum_nya, benda menandung _nikotin_ yang di dapat dari saku baju seragam Changmin.

Jaejoong meminta pematik dengan nada enteng, seolah apa yang dimintanya sesuatu yang wajar bagi pelajar berusia 16 tahun, Changmin tidak suka jika Jaejoong meniru kebiasaanya buruknya, merokok, berbuat onar, atau apapun itu. Changmin ingin Jaejoong kecilnya tetap menjadi _namja_ manis dan penurut. Alhasil bukan memberikan pemaik Changmin justru membuang rokok yang terselip di bibri Jaejoong.

Ck..

Jaejoong berdecak kelas, melihat kelakukan Changmin.

"_Wae Minnie_ eoh? Joongie juga ingin merokok sepertimu.. itu terlihat keren." Jaejoong tersenyum dengan wajah tanpa dosanya.

"Jika aku tidak sayang nyawaku, mungkin aku sudah mengurungmu dan mengahajar _hole_mu sampai kau tidak mampu berjalan Jae. Ck kenapa ada makhluk sepertimu eoh?." Changmin ngelonyor pergi, setelah berbicara enteng yang sukses membuat Jaejoong tertegun.

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

Otak Jaejoong sedikit lamban memproses perkataan Changmin hingga,

"Mwoya... apa yang kau katakan! Shim Changmin awas kau!" Jaejoong bersungut-sungut sambil berkacak pinggang dengan jari menunjuk-nunjuk ke udara, pipi chubbynya mengembung imut.

.

,

.

**Jung Corp**

.

Yunho duduk dengan tatapan memandang iritasi pada sahabatnya Park Yuchun, bagaimana tidak jika sedari tadi sahabat sekaligus merangkap sebagai sekertarisnya itu terus menerus meledeknya.

"Ha..haa... Yunho _ahjussi_... ha.a..." Yuchun terus tertawa hingga matanya sedikit berair, _namja_ berjidat lebar itu sama sekali tidak takut dengan Yunho yang sudah memasang tatapan tajam bak busur panas yang siap menghunus buruannya.

"Berneti tertawa Park!" Yunho berdesis tajam.

"Oce-oce... _well_ selanjutnya apa yang akan kau lakuakn Jung?" Yuchun sontak menghentikan aksi tertawanya, dan mulai memasang tatapan seriusnya.

"Sejujurnya aku sangat frustasi jika setiap saat bersolo karier dengan membawangkan tubuh indah istriku. Aishh.." Yunho mengusap wajahnya. "Demi Tuhan aku _namja_ dewasa dan matang chun."

"Lalu!" Yuchun menaikkan alisnya, sedikit bingung dengan pernyataan Yunho yang berbelit-belit. Simpulnya Yuchun tau jika Yunho sangat ingin menyentuh bocah itu namun karena alasan yang terbilang terlalu konyollah yang membut Yunho enggan menyetuh Jaejoong dan alasan itu juga yang membuat Yucuhn tak henti menertawakan sahabatnya itu.

"kau tau alasannya." Yunho berucap lesu.

"Dan alasanmu sungguh konyol." Yuchun mengusap jidat lebarnya.

.

.

.

Riak air busa yang memenuhi bathup di dalam kamar mandi luas yang terletak menyatu dengan kamar tidur utama apartement mewah yang di tinggali sepasang suami istri aka Jung Yunho dan Jung Jaejoong. Hingga menguarkan aroma wangi yang menenangkan.

Jaejoong, _namja_ berparas kelewat cantik itu sedang tenggelam dalam dunianya sendiri. Memainkan busa sabun dengan meniup-niup busa putih itu hingga berterbangan di udara dengan cerry _lips_ yang tak henti bersenandung merdu.

Sudah menjadi kebiasaan Jaejoong, jika cuaca panas setelah pulang sekolah tujuan utamanya adalah kamar mandi. Merendam tubuhnya dengan air hangat di tambah aroma buah dari sabun cair, bisa membuatnya rileks dan segar kembali, tak jarang Jaejoong mengabiskan waktu berjam-jam untuk berendam hingga tertidur dan mendengar muski lewat mp4nya.

.

_To play.. to play kiss B_..

_Like it... like it_ Yunnie... kiikkikk..

.

Jaejoong terkikik geli saat mengubah lirik lagu dengan mengganti nama suaminya. Namun raut wajahnya berubah menjadi masam saat mengingat Yunho. Suami tampanya yang memilik tubuh sempurna tetapi sangat menyebalkan menurutnya.

Huf..

"_Ahjussi _menyebalkan!" Jaejoong memukul-mukul genangan air dalam bathup, membuat limpahan busa putih itu muncarat tercecr di lantai kamar mandi. Cerry lipsnya terpout berapa centi.

"_Ahjussi _mana yang menyebalkan hem?"

"Mwo.. Yunnie!" mata bulat Jaejoong menatap berbinar Yunho yang berdiri di depan tirai kamar mandi dengan satu tangan menopang dinding. Mata musangnya menatap lembut Jaejoong yang masih dalam ekprsi tertegun.

Tap..

Tap..

Yunho melangkahkan kakinya mantap, menuju di mana istri cantiknya berada. Di dalam bath up. Yunho duduk berjongkok di sisi bathup.

"jangan terllau lama berendam, nanti tubuh Joongie melar eoh?" senyum hangat tersungging dibibir hati Yunho, senyuman yang sukses membuat jantung Jaejoong berdetak lebih cepat di tambah tangan besar Yunho yang mengusap kepalanya. Untuk bebetapa saat dunia jaejoong seakan berhenti berputar.

"Mwo... melar? memangnya Joongie karet eoh!" Jaejoong mempoutkan bibirnya. Ekspresi kesal tergambar jelas di wajah cantiknya.

Deg..

Jantung Jaejoong kembali di baut berdetak cepat bahkan seakan hendak jatuh ke bawah perutnya saat tangan Yunho beralih mengusap pipinya. Jaejoong bisa merasakan permukaan kulit sedikit kasar yang mengesek pipinya.

Jaejoong hanya mampu membeku saat mata musang itu menatap lekat doe eyesnya seakan mengunci tatapan matanya.

"Cepeat selesaikan mandinya.. Yunnie tadi beli fizza. Joongie sukakan?" suara berat Yunho terdengar begitu lembut. Jaejoong semakin tertegun.

"Em.." Jaejoong mengangguk cepat.

Sreak..

Jaejoong menahan tangan Yunho, saat suaminya berdiri dan berbalik akan pergi. Yunho membalikkan badannya dan menatap Jaejoong. Mata musang Yunho menatap seolah bertanya 'ada apa baby?'

"Bawa fizzanya kesini, Joongie mau makan disini.." Jaejoong mengedip-ngedipkan matanya. Tingkah yang selalu sukses membuat Yunho luluh.

"_Arra_.. baiklah!"

"_Gomawo ahjussi_." Jaejoong terkikik geli, _namja_ cantik itu buru-buru menutup mulutnya dengan lepaka tangannya saat menyadari _deathglare_ suaminya.

'Ck, ahjussi? apa aku setua itu.' Yunho membatin kesal.

.

Glup

Yunho mati-matian berusaha mengendalikan dirinya tatkala mata musangnya disugi pemandangan yang err.. menggiurkan. Yunho mendudukkan dirinya ditepi bathup dimana Jaejoong dengan santainya menyantap sepotong fizza. Jika hanya menyantap biasa Yunho tidak akan segelisah ini. _Namja_ tampan itu berusaha bersikpa senormal mungkin dengan tetap measang wajah _stoic_nya.

Jaejoong menyadari jika aksi nakalnya membuahkan hasil, hanya saja _namja_ cantik itu memilih untuk pura-pura tidak tau, Jaejoong memilih melanjutkan acara makannya yang tak lazim.

'Seharusnya aku tidak perlu pulang mengabil _document_. Ahh_... jinjja_ tahan Jung!' Yunho membantin frustasi.

"Serius Yunnie tidak ingin? Emm... _mashita_.. slup..." Jaejoong mengunyah potongan fizza di dalam mulutnya dengan pelan, sesekali lidahnya menjialt bibirnya saat remah-reamh fizza berlepot di bibirnya, membuat benda kenyal itu semakin memerah dan mengkilap. Yunho bisa membayangkan betapa lembutnya cerry mungil itu.

Slup..

Em..

Jaejoong menjilat jari telunjuk dan jempolnya bergantian saat krim keju pinggiran fizza meleleh di tangannya.

"Ahjussi Yunnie, susunya." Jaejoong beralih memainkan busa sabun, setelah potongan fizza dimulutnya tertelan habis dan selanjutnya merengek untuk meminta Yunho memberikan susu padanya padahal jelas-jelas gelas susu yang di inginkannya berada di sisinya. Ck, Yunhopun seakan bagi seekor kerbau yang dicolok hidungnya. Namja tampan dan juga matang berusia 31 tahun itu meraih gelas susu dengan mata musangnya yang tak berkedip sedikitpun dari objek indah di depannya yang sukses membuat tubuh bagian selatannya bereaksi.

Baru kali ini Yunho melihat Jaejoong dalam keadaan _naked_, meskipun bagian bawah dadanya hingga kaki terendam air, namun bahu dan dada yang tereksos bebas Jaejoongnya mampu membuat jakun Yunho naik turun.

Tubuh istri belianya yang mengkilap dan basah dan tertempel busa, tonjolan pink pucat yang tersemart indah di kedua dada berisinya, mata musang Yunho menatap intens ceruk leher jenjang Jaejoong yang putih mulus.

"Is.. lama!" Jaejoong meraih gelas susu ditangan Yunho.

Glup..

Bibir plum Jaejoong meneguk rakus susu vanilla itu, mempertontonkan jakun samarnya yang bergerak teratur seiring laju tegukkannya.

Glup.

Yunho merasakan tubuhnya memanas saat mata musangnya lagi-lagi di suguhi pemandangan erotis Jaejoong. Entah sengaja atau tidak, susu yang di teguk Jaejoong sebagian meleleh mengikuti lekuk dagunya hingga lehernya dan berlepotan di sekitar bibir merahnya.

'Ayo _Ahjussi _terkam Joongie sekarang.' seringaian tipis tersungging dibibir cerry Jaejoong.

.

.

.

**TBC**

.

Anna gak nyangka respon ff ini cukup banyak (terharu T-T) Cuma bisa bilang maksih banyak untuk yang review, follows dan favorit. Maaf gak bisa cantumin satu-satu, anna ngepostinnya di tengah jam kerja ^^

Anna udah bilang ini ff ringan dan selingan jadi gak akan berlarut-larut, mungkin hanya berapa chapter udah END

Terakhir review lagi yac? Apa yang akan terjadi di chap berikutnya? Apakah hole si kitty akan terancam smirk "juaaaahhhhh..."


	3. Chapter 3

**Joongie, naughty eoh?**

**By : Anna Kim **

**.**

** YunJae **

** . **

**.**

**Warning :**

**Hanya cerita yang milik saya, Gaje, Boys Love, YAOI, typo(s), Lemon (maybe), Kelalaian milik saya kesempurnaan milik Tuhan dan YunJae, sampaikan kritik dan saran dengan bahasa yang sopan, DLDR!**

**.**

**.**

_Bibir plum Jaejoong meneguk rakus susu vanilla itu, mempertontonkan jakun samarnya yang bergerak teratur seiring laju tegukkannya._

_Glup._

_Yunho merasakan tubuhnya memanas saat mata musangnya lagi-lagi di suguhi pemandangan erotis Jaejoong. Entah sengaja atau tidak, susu yang di teguk Jaejoong sebagian meleleh mengikuti lekuk dagunya hingga lehernya dan berlepotan di sekitar bibir merahnya._

'_Ayo Ahjussi terkam Joongie sekarang.' seringaian tipis tersungging dibibir cerry Jaejoong._

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 3**

**.**

**.**

Kaki jenjang berbalut celana dasar hitam yang merupakan celana seragam KIRIN Senior High School itu berjalan sedikit terseok mengekori langkah _namja_ seusia dengannya yang juga mengenakan seragam yang sama.

Kim Jaejoong dan Kim Junsu, itulah nama dua _namja_ yang masih lengkap memakai seragam sekolah plus tas ransel di punggungnya, perjalanan keduanya terhenti tepat di depan pintu rumah sederhana di kawasan perumahan Gangnam, peluh terlihat menetes di dahi keduanya, maklum untuk mencapai rumah itu keduanya harus menaiki tangga beton tinggi yang berkelok dengan jumlah anak tangga tak kurang dari 30 undakan. Belum lagi jalan setapak yang melewati gang sempit berkelok. Setidaknya cuaca musim semi cukup sedikit meringankan penderitaan dua _namja_ bermarga Kim itu, hembusan angin segar, di tambah rindang beberapa pohon dan juga bunga yang ditanam di rumah penduduk.

"Junsu-_ah_, benar ini tempatnya?" Jaejoong mentoel bahu _namja_ didepannya yang memiliki postur tubuh lebih berisi darinya, bulu kuduk _namja_ berparas kelewat cantik itu tak ayal di buat meremang saat mata bulatnya menatap benda yang tergantung di atas pintu. Kelelawar yang di awetkan dengan mulut membuka lengkap dengan taringnya dan sayap lebarnya yang terkembang.

"Hiii.. menyeramkam." Jaejoong bergidik ngeri, sejujurnya namja berparas kelewat cantik itu sangat parno dengan hal-hal berbau mistis, namun tekadnya sudah bulat untuk datang ketempat ini.

"Yup, _kajja_ kita masuk!" Junsu menjawab mantab, dan menarik tangan Jaejoong untuk masuk ke dalam karena pintu rumah yang memang membuka lebar. Jaejoong hanya menurut saat tangannya di tarik Junsu hingga saat keduanya duduk di atas lantai yang berlapis bantal tipis warna hitam dengan permukaan berbulu.

"Junsu-ah, ini terasa empuk." Jari lentik Jaejoong mengusap-usap permukaan bantal yang di dudukinya, yang menurutnya terasa lembut.

"Hem.." Junsu menjawab singkat, mata namja berparas imut itu meneliti benda-benda unik yang justru terkesan aneh yang berada di atas meja di depan ia dan Jaejoong duduk. Beberapa buku tua yang tertumpuk rapi, kaca usang berukiran aneh, dan ular mati di dalam toples bening. Sontak membuat Junsu merasa mual.

Selanjutnya giliran mata _doe _Jaejoong mengitari penjuru ruangan. Dinding bercat putih pucat dengan berbagai lukisan aneh dan tulisan kuno menjadi pajangan yang membuat unsur mistik memancar jelas, belum lagi rak buku dengan puluhan buku yang terlihat lawas, hal itu terlihat dari warnanya yang memudar dan usang.

"Apa tidak apa-apa kita langsung masuk dan duduk di sini?" Jaejoong bicara dengan sedikit berbisik, raut tegang tergambar jelas di wajah Jaejoong.

"Tidak apa-apa Jae, semua yang datang ke sini juga seperti itu. Kata Changmin sih." Junsu menjawab enteng, sepertinya Junsu bisa bersikap lebih tenang di banding Jaejoong. Mendengar nama Changmin di sebut-sebut sontak membuat Jaejoong _badmood_. Bagiaman tidak Changmin yang mengusulkan ide gila ini, menyuruh dirinya datang ke paranormal sebagai langkah terakhir untuk menakhlukkan Yunho. Jaejoong sadar jika Changmin hanya sekedar asal ceplos namun entah kenapa Jaejoong memilih menuruti saran Changmin yang terbilang asal itu.

Jaejoong mengutuk dirinya sendiri, jangan sampai Changmin tau jika ia benar-benar mendatangi paranormal. Jika sampai Changmin tau, habis riwayatnya. Bisa-bisa Changmin akan meledeknya habis-habisan.

Oke, memikirkan hal itu membuat kepala Jaejoong pusing belum lagi jika mengingat suaminya Jung Yunho. _Ahjussi- ahjussi_ yang di anggapnya tidak normal namun harus di akuinyan jika memiliki kadar ketampanan di atas rata-rata. Jaejoong menjambak rambutnya saat ingatanya kembali pada kejadian kemarin siang.

.

.

**Flashback**

.

Jaejoong menghabiskan satu gelas susu vanilla di genggamannya hingga tetes terakhir, bahkan dengan gerakan sensual ia menjilat sia-sia tetesan susu yang berlepotan disekitar bibirnya, lidahnya yang sengaja di julurkan dan bergerak seduktif. Aksi menggodanya justru memberikan rasa panas yang menjalar di tubuhnya sendiri. Katakan jika Jaejoong terangsang akan kelakukannya sendiri.

Awalnya Jaejoong sedikit berbangga hati saat melihat raut wajah gelisah Yunho, terlebih saat mata _doe_nya mencuri pandang pada suaminya yang masih betah berdiri di sisi _bathub_, peluh sebesar biji jagung yang mulai mengucur di pelipis suami tampannya.

Jaejoong semakin senang saat Yunho mencondongkan tubuh dan memperpendek jarak mereka. Bahkan jantungnya berdetak cepat, saat mata musang suaminya menatap dalam padanya. Untuk berapa detik keduanya saling bertatap-tatapan, Jaejoong refleks memejamkan matanya saat wajah Yunho semakin mendekat, _well _Jaejoong menebak jika tinggal menunggu hitungan detik maka bibir sexy suaminya akan mendarat mulus di bibirnya.

Namun tebakan Jaejoong salah besar, karena

"Di sini, masih tersisa.." jari panjang Yunho mengusap sudut bibir Jaejoong, sepertinya Yunho masih menemukan sisa susu di bibir _plum_ Jaejoong.

"Sudah bersih."

Puk..puk..

Jaejoong di buat shock saat Yunho bicara enteng sambil menepuk kepalanya, hello.. demi seluruh koleksi barang-barang uniknya, dirinya bukan anak kecil lagi usianya sudah 16 tahun, tidak seharusnya Yunho memperlakukanya seperti anak TK. Tidakkah Yunho sadar jika dirinya istrinya. Catat itu ISTRINYA.

Jaejoong hanya pasrah saat Yunho membopong tubuhnya, mengeluarkannya dari dalam _bathub_, saat Yunho kembali menurunkannya di bawah kucuran air shower. Jaejoong benar-benar berpikir jika Yunho suaminya tidak normal. Bukankah mata musang itu melihat jelas tubuh _naked_nya yang berada di bawah guyuran air. Tidakah Yunho tergoda.

Rasanya Jaejoong ingin membenturkan kepalanya ke dinding kamar mandi, saat Yunho tak bereaksi apa-apa melihat benda mungil di selangkangannya yang sudah berdiri tegak.

'_Shit damn_,' wajah putihnya di buat merona merah, bukan merona karena tengah berbunga-bunga, namun tepatnya wajah Jaejoong memerah karena menahan malu, saat menyadari bagaimana kondisi tubuhnya. Saat tubuhnya sudah bereaksi namun justru di abaikan oleh Yunho.

Bahkan Jaejoong tidak sadar saat ternayat tubuhnya sudah berbalut _bathrobe_ putih dan saat Yunho kembali membopong tubuhnya ala _bridal style_ keluar kamar mandi dan menjatuhkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang. Jaejoong hanya diam, karena sudah tidak tau harus bertindak bagaimana lagi menanggapi suami tak normalnya. Jaejoong sudah terlanjur malu plus patah arang.

"Mandi sudah, makan sudah.. sekarang Boojae tidur siang. Yunnie akan kembali ke kantor. _Arra_!" Yunho mentoel hidung bangir Yunho, senyum tipis tersungging di bibir hatinya.

'Demi Tuhan, Jung Yunho sangat tampan dan _manly_ tapi kenapa? _Whay.. whay_?' Jaejoong membantin frustasi.

"_Arraseo_." Jaejoong menjawab lemah.

Cup.

"Tidurlah." Yunho mengecup singkat kening Jaejoong. Demi apapun 'kening' bukan bibirnya yang sedari tadi sudah ingin dikecup _ani_ di lumat mungkin dan beralau pergi seakan tak memiliki dosa. Meninggalkan jaejoong di dalam kamar yang masih dalam ke adaan terbengong-bengong.

Bahkan jaejoong masih tetap dalam pose mulut mungilnya yang mengnganga lebar lengkap dengan ekspresi kambing cengo'nya, setelah berapa detik Yunho keluar kamar.

"JUNG YUNHO... ARRGGHHKKKKK!" Jaejoong mengusap kasar wajahnya ,disusul dengan bantal guling yang di lemparnya kuat-kuat hingga membentur pintu kamar. Teriakan frustasi _namja_ berparas kelewat cantik itu menggema di seluruh penjuru kamar. Ck _poor_ Jaejoong.

Bahkan dengan trik _brilliant_nya sekalipun Jaejoong harus rela menelan kekecewaan.

.

.

.

**TBC**

.

Pendek? Well, Yunho keukeh tidak mau menyentuh kitty-nya..

What happened to? Temukan jawabannya di chap depan sekaligus chap terakhir alias END ^^ doa'in biar bisa update kilat.

Gomawo reader kece yang udah review terlebih respon positifnya. ^^


End file.
